


Just for Fun

by grxcecxldwell



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Caffeine Addiction, Emotional Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Isak Valtersen, Reunited and It Feels So Good, also she smokes weed, grieving isak, not so slow burn, soft, vilde is a foul mouthed girl and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcecxldwell/pseuds/grxcecxldwell
Summary: Even is a barista and Isak is an astronomy professor at UiOThey haven’t seen each other since Isak left in the middle of his last year of uni, but now he is back and there are many possibilities for where their story will end up:)))





	1. Blue

    The brisk morning air had been eating my ears from the front of my apartment building to the tram, from my stop and to this coffee shop. This trek used to be something familiar and comforting but ever since I moved about two and a half years ago I had forgotten all about it. Well, I shouldn’t say I had forgotten it all, those icy blue eyes never became something I could erase. It had been my daily ritual for all of uni; wake up, coffee, stare into those eyes, school, work at the bookstore, “decaf” coffee, blue, go home, sleep, recycle.

   As I finally step into the shop, the warmth curls its fingers around mine and spreads throughout the rest of my body. My eyes flutter closed thanks to the reunion of a long forgotten haven. This reunion is short lived as my euphoria is interrupted by his voice, “Isak?” In no other case have my eyes shot open as fast they did, when my searching eyes rested on his face for the first time in so long, the air was knocked from my lungs.

Oh my god, oh my god, Oh MY Fucking God! HE’S STILL HERE?!?!?!

“This has to be of some divine intervention? Where have you been, young man?!?” he laughs, “I haven’t seen you in, what? Two years?!?”

Divine Intervention? Wrong, this was in no way, a miracle of God, but the reaction does not cease to decrease the fluttering in my stomach or the flushing of my cheeks.

“Halla, Even.” I can feel my face burn bright tomato, as I step further into the shop towards his counter, while I preen from his enthusiastic welcome back. I decide it’s best to ignore his pleasantries though, “Can I get a -” “Large black coffee with soy milk mixed in? Or has that changed?”

And what?!?!?

“We both remember how often I came in here, I had ‘regular’ status, but it has been a long time since then. How do you still remember my order??” I don’t doubt that I looked any more surprised than I sounded. I had come to think that he and I had built a friendship but I did not believe that it extended past the hiatus I had taken from Oslo.

“Well, how could one forget such a simple order for someone that ordered it close to everyday?” The confusion has not lessened, if anything I have entered another level of confusion, “You aren’t as forgettable as you’d like to think, Isak.” Even chuckles as he spins around to start my order without further confirmation that his memory was still valid.

“So where did you end up after uni, anyway?”

“I moved to Trondheim, for familial reasons. And you? What have you been up to?” My efforts to deflect were never a thing Even was fond of and I knew he would push the wound open a little further.

“Well, I’m still working here so my film with the boys hasn’t gotten it’s wings yet, but why did you move back then?” he absent-mindedly asks while leaning against the counter stirring in my soy milk. “Well, the familial reason died.” I blurt out, the next words that leave my mouth are a tad more jilted and sad as I breath them out. “So there was no longer a reason for me to stay. Ergo, here I am, right back where I started.”

At my confession, Even abandoned my drink to walk back up to the counter where I am stood. “Are you alright?” Thankfully he doesn’t ask anymore about the dead. Explaining that my mother died under my care so recently is not something I can allow myself to think or talk about without causing a scene. So, deflection. “I’m bouncing back, you know? I only got back a couple days ago and you are the first to know that I am back.”

“Well, Isak, I will have you know, I am very flattered that you decided to revisit this shop. I was worried I’d never see you again, and you know how I love our TED talks about your parallel universes and my running film of life theory.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as TED talks -” “Isak, you would wax poetics about them and cite detailed research!! Saying they were anything but TED talks is a crime against the entire barista staff. We had all been subjected to your adorable ramblings, four days out of the week.”

My “adorable” ramblings? Did he think I was adorable? This conversation was not in any way, shape or form, what I had expected when I had re-entered this place. “I happen to remember you being the instigator that started all of that, mind you!” The easy banter that we have fallen back into is very reminiscent of the time before my move. I can’t help but think this is more than what I had remembered. Had it always been this easy? Had we always been this comfortable with eachother?

“Okay, Isak, if that’s what helped you sleep all these nights, I am happy to let you keep living in dreamland.” He smiles lightly at me and my heart stutters. “Can I get your number?” The words leave my mouth before my brain even formed the thought and I find myself digressing into a blushing mess. Even seems as surprised as I am while he carefully hands me my coffee, and at the last second deciding otherwise as he pulls back and grabs the felt pen from his apron and scribbles what I would assume is his number onto the paper cup. “I was beginning to think you were never gonna ask.” For the first time, I see Even blush. It had seemed Even was incapable of being flustered up until this point and there is nothing I can do to stop myself from voicing this thought as I take back my cup and walk backwards out of the shop maintaining eye contact. Clearly amused, Even breathes through his easy laugh, “This newfound confidence suits you, Isak. Put that number to use, would ya?!” With my empty hand, a finger gun forms and shoots. “Will do!” With that I take off for my first day of work as the new astronomy professor at UiO.

**A Week and a Half Later…**

The coffee cup is still sitting on my kitchen counter in my barren apartment. The boys had come to help me unpack all my boxes and move in my new furniture. But when the, arrived, we ended up only hooking up the tv and xbox and pulling out my comforter to set up a day of Fifa, beer and pizza. It was a good welcome back, aside from being badgered over my single status. They complained that I had had “sooo many opportunities to hook up and find a beau.” If only they had known why I had actually moved instead of the lame excuse that “I needed a change.”

There had been no time for myself the whole two years up until a couple of months ago but even then, the funeral planning all fell onto my shoulders. But back to the coffee cup, I had been staring at it for the whole week and a half that I had had it. It taunted me with the fact that I, in no universe, have a good texting personality. I always become too formal and seem like I’m over analyzing every response I make and it’s overall embarrassing as hell.

I wanted to call but then I figured calling Even is a bit too forward when we have never even spoken outside his place of work. It was a serious predicament that I could not stop obsessing over. The only solution I had thought of in all this time was that, I was a lost cause and must seek professional help. Enter Vilde.

I had not seen Vilde since I moved out of our apartment and moved to Trondheim, but we had skyped for the two years at least once a week, she had quickly become more than just a convenient roommate to me. She became my best friend and only real confidante. To Jonas’ credit I confided in him and trusted him as my best friend, but I did not want his pity over my mother. I couldn’t accept it even if he had offered it.

Vilde had found out when she came to the flat one night at 3 am and found me in the kitchen on the phone with tears streaming down my face as I was told my mother had attempted to kill herself. She immediately became my saving grace.

She lent me money to travel to Trondheim to see her and she even came with me at my request. She held my hand through the entire week of our trip and missed all her classes without complaint. She and Eskild were the only ones who knew the real reason I moved and it would remain that way.

She would also become my boy counselor, as I called her up and dragged her to my new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspo for this piece is a little example prompt I saw on pinterest for Coffee Shop AUs and I just wanted to make something for myself as a fun project that I could do whenever I get stressed but it actually became something I wanted to write as more than just a little one-shot. SO here we are! I don't want to seem like an attention whore but for anyone who reads this; if you are interested in it being continued let me know in the comments so that I might actually have some motivation!:)
> 
> This is also only my second swing at writing and I'm a tad insecure about it, so any encouragement you could give is welcome (and honestly needed)!


	2. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you get me to come here again? Your text was quite cryptic, to say the least.”
> 
> “So you remember Even, yes?” From the searching look on her face, I gather that the answer would be no. “From the coffee shop?” I plead because I don’t want to delve into the details of my infatuation.
> 
> “I remember! You had the biggest crush on him!!!” My eyes roll back so far that I don’t see her hand coming to smack the back of my head and I hear her stern voice. “If you keep doing that, they’ll get stuck and then you’ll have no chance with your barista!” As I grasp the back of my head in pain, I yelp out, 
> 
> “Just help me figure out what to text him, please!”
> 
> * Is this a good enough summary? I've found that I'm bad at writing summaries so this is my best shot:/ *

The first reaction I expected from Vilde was a high pitched squeal of excitement, promptly followed by a strong smack on my arm, ending with a scolding for not telling her I was moving back.

I was not wrong.

The bags of groceries, however, were not anticipated. I couldn’t help but yelp in surprise when I swung my apartment door open and saw her small body being swallowed by the load. From within the pile, I could hear muffled words escaping Vilde with a nervous tone, “Ummm… come again?” I timidly chuckle.

Upon realizing that she was probably demanding help, I began unloading some of the weight from her arms. When Vilde was finally visible again, I quickly asked her “what the bloody hell had [she] done.” Her answer was less than satisfactory but also overwhelming.

“I got you some food so you wouldn’t starve during the moving in process, silly! Also, Eskild is planning a welcome back party for you so I brought some party snacks,” she trails off as she makes her way into the kitchen, groceries in tow.

Of course she told everyone I was back, whatever made me think she would keep that to herself is a goddamn mystery! “Vilde, nei! I am barely moved in yet and I don’t want to host anything! I’m at my first teaching job and I don’t need the extra stress, you know this! Plus, I can take care of myself, Vilde!”

“Oh come on, you know Eskild and I won’t make you host your own welcome back party! We will take care of set up and clean up, plus I came here at your request but I’m also here to help you move in, so stress levels will be minimized.” She happily sings as she puts away the milk and eggs she bought me.

_What makes her think I can do anything with those eggs?_

“And if you’re soo good at taking care of yourself, why is your fridge completely empty, Isak?” Her hands are on her hips as she glaringly stares into my fridge.

“I may not be a teenager anymore but I still put away food like one. I buy food and eat all of it in the car on my way back to the flat so get off my back!” I huff in exasperation.

“That is so unhealthy, I’m not even gonna comment on it!” My face twists in annoyance, “You just did comment on it! By saying it’s unhealthy you solidified your stance on it, but you know what? I don’t want to hear anymore about it anyway.”

“I hate it when you do that, you know.” She turns to face me with her signature ‘mother hen’ look. “Yes, well, you know I hate it when you do that so I suppose we are just at an impasse.” I smirk at her knowing full well that neither of us will ever stop doing what we do.

“You sound so pretentious when you use that word, we get it, you read Twilight and you love Edward. Shut up about it already!!” I throw myself into the kitchen and sling my arms around her chest as I press my own chest into her back.

“We read it together and we both love Edward, so don’t make fun of me.” I say as I close the fridge door and awkwardly walk us into my living room. “Now, for the real reason I summoned you!”

“Oh was it to apologize for not telling me you were moving back? Because I was wondering when you would do that.” She smugly glares at me. “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, but would it have made a difference? I’m here now and you know I’m here now, so let’s move on.”

“Isak, if I’m still the only person who knows why you left-” “Eskild knows too!” I yelp out. “Ok, if he and I are gonna be the only ones who know, you should at least keep us in the loop, why did you even move back, Isak? What happened?”

Mother Hen has returned for round two, I see.

“Vilde, my mom is fine now, she no longer needs my help. I got her set up in assisted living and her nurse is with her full-time, she doesn’t need me anymore.”  I say in my most soothing voice, hoping my words don’t sound as fake as they are.

She takes me in for longer than I would deem socially acceptable but I manage to hold onto my carefully made facade until she has decided I’m telling the truth. “Ok, well when are you going back to visit and check up on her? Because I’ll be glad to come with, I have a lot of vacation days to cash in.”

“I won’t be visiting anytime soon, I have to let her get into a routine without me rearing my ugly mug in and derailing her. Use those vacation days for yourself and if you’re feeling like a frisky girl bring your boyyyfriendddd, I’m sure Magnus wouldn’t mind taking time off with you.” This conversation is exhausting and I am honestly praying that she is getting the memo that that conversation is over and it’s time for a new topic.

“Magnus is always down to take time off, I think he hates his job, if we are being perfectly honest. You and the other boys should talk to him.” The genuine concern seems like more than just her regular mothering nature, so I oblige.

“Of course, Vilde. Anything for you.”

This has her beaming so hard it must reach the high heavens and I can’t help but blush, knowing that I did that is unsettling and kind of uncomfortable.

“Wait, I got sidetracked, why did you get me to come here again? Your text was quite cryptic, to say the least.”

“Ohhhh right!! Ok so you remember Even, yes?” From the searching look on her face, I gather that the answer would be no. “From the coffee shop?” I plead because I don’t want to delve into the details of my infatuation.

“Ohhh yes, I remember! You had the biggest crush on him!!!” My eyes roll back so far that I don’t see her hand coming to smack the back of my head and I hear her stern voice. “If you keep doing that, they’ll get stuck and then you’ll have no chance with your barista!” As I grasp the back of my head in pain, I yelp out, “Just help me figure out what to text him, please!”

**An Hour and a Half Later…..**

Vilde informs me that my veto limit has been reached and that her next and final idea will be the text I send whether I like it or not.

As she strokes her chin, I think to myself that she looks like a mad scientist coming up with their most diabolical (and awful) plan ever. However, this train of thought ends abruptly when Vilde throws her hands onto my shoulder and practically screams,

“I’ve motherfucking got it!”

As I cram my fingers into my ears and twist, trying to stop the ringing, I mutter, “By George, she’s got it.”

“That attitude is not welcome in the presence of my great idea, Isak, so shut the fuck up and listen to me.” Although her statement exudes annoyance, her smile does not back it up.

“Ok, ok, for the love of god, I’m listening.”

“You should, and I know this might sound dumb and you are probably gonna hate it, BUT you should say ‘Hey are you free this afternoon, I have a joint that I found while unpacking and you were the first person I thought of.’” After she practically yelled this, she extends her arms in sort of a ‘ta da’ kind of way with an open-mouthed smile bearing all her teeth. “Am I a genius or what?”

“Vilde, I don’t have a joint and I don’t want to go out and buy one at such short notice.”

In response to my condescension, she placates me by saying, “I have one in my back pocket, dumbass. I wouldn’t suggest that idea if I didn’t have the joint in question, come on!”

“Well, since you obviously have this so thought out, I guess I’ll text him.” My nerves are finally making an appearance as I struggle to hold still and type out the text.

**Even:))**

**13:46**

Hey are you free this afternoon, I have a joint that I found while unpacking and you were the first person I thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought about this chapter, also - got any theories for the next chapter? ;))


	3. The Joint and The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My phone pings from inside my back pocket, I pull it out and check what the notification is.
> 
> Even texted me!! 
> 
> With still a lot of time between now and when we are hanging out, I can’t help but wonder if he’s trying to cancel. It seems like the only logical reason that he would be texting me while still on the job.  
> With great trepidation, I unlock it.  
> My heart soars when I see that he is not cancelling but texting me because he is bored!
> 
> I can’t speak for Even, but this to me, is the sweetest gesture he could’ve made to me. It makes me think that the adoration is not one sided and maybe, just maybe,   
> he might like me too.

     Five minutes after sending the text, I began to fill with nerves. My ears began to burn and my nose flares in anticipation. Regret was spilling out of every pore of my body almost as heavily as the sweat on my palms. 

Noticing this, Vilde took my phone out of my hand and at that same moment, it pinged. After jumping in my seat, I screamed, “Open it!!” 

“JESUS! I’m sitting right next to you, there’s no need to break my eardrums.” She yelled with her head bent down and turned away from me with her hands (and my phone) clapped over her ears. Smugly, I fix her with a giddy smile.

After fidgeting with my phone for what feels like 9 years, Vilde looks up in frustration, “What the fuck is your password?” My mouth pops open and my eyes roll back as I swipe the phone out of her hand, “Give it to me, you’ve made me nervous now!”

A deep breath in and out later, I open my phone to the chat and feel all the nerves from earlier make a magnified reappearance…

**Even:))**

**13:46**

Hey are you free this afternoon, 

I have a joint that I found while unpacking 

and you were the first person I thought of.

**13:51**

I have to work until 5, 

BUT I wouldn’t mind coming over after? ;)

**_**

  The excitement that washed over me was a welcome surprise, a foreign feeling that had been absent from my repertoire for longer than I would care to admit. The only thing that had any affect on my burst of energy was the pesky clock. 

_ Couldn’t it just be 5 already?  _

The longing I feel for his presence is unfounded and surprising to say the least. My skin is crawling with anticipation and for a brief moment I remember that I am not alone in my flat, Vilde is staring at me with an uncommon amount of patience. “Am I allowed to know the contents of the text you just received? I’m dying over here!?!” Her words betray her calm and collected front and my emotions boil over as I gush to her about my annoyance of the time and my excitement over his coming over at all. 

“Well goddamn, I guess we’d better start cleaning this bitch up!” Vilde huffs as she stands from her spot on the floor and starts wiping her hands on her pants. After what I assume was her attempt to erase the sweat that collected in her palms, she extends her hand towards me. 

I take it and am catapulted head first into her boobs, as my legs weren’t given a sufficient chance to plant themselves on the ground. 

On my knees… face in boobs… If I was straight this would be very… interesting? A sex scene in the making.

“Is this the farthest you’ve been with a girl?! I’m telling Magnus!” Her booming laughter and her vibrating tits in my face shoots me out of my trance.

In my most unconvincing voice, I squeak, “I will have you know I  **have** been farther than this with a girl!” After fixing me with a look of smug disbelief, I continue in annoyance, “Go ahead and tell Magnus, he’d love a good cheating scandal make-up sex scenario.”

“Isak, don’t knock it till you try it. We love a good fantasy being fulfilled, legitimate or not.” She sings as she skips out of the living room and into my bedroom to start grabbing boxes to unpack. 

When I’m by myself in the living room, I feel as though I can finally exhale. The relief I feel knowing that I’m not alone is gratifying. Being back in the same vicinity, the safety net that she has become is more than just comforting. I feel an entire weight being removed from my chest. I almost feel the urge to cry, I can even feel the tears pricking at my eyes, screaming to be released. I quell away the tears though and I begin to put together my IKEA couch. 

**20 Minutes Later…**

My phone pings from inside my back pocket, I pull it out and check what the notification is.

Even texted me!! 

With still a lot of time between now and when we are hanging out, I can’t help but wonder if he’s trying to cancel. It seems like the only logical reason that he would be texting me while still on the job. 

With great trepidation, I unlock it. 

My heart soars when I see that he is not cancelling but texting me because he is bored!

I can’t speak for Even, but this to me, is the sweetest gesture he could’ve made to me. It makes me think that the adoration is not one sided and maybe, just maybe, 

_ he might like me too. _

**Even:))**

**14:17**

I’m bored, this is by far the slowest shift 

ever and I need a distraction, 

entertain me:p

**_**

_ Entertain me _ … 

Fuck Me… thank god Vilde hasn’t abandoned me yet. 

“VILDE!!” I squeal with unmasked urgency, “Get in here!” 

A loud thud sounds through the hall from the bedroom, to where I am sat in the living room surrounded by mostly assembled IKEA couch parts. This is followed by a very loud and aggravated  _ OW _ .

“What the fuck are you trying to do to me? I haven’t even be here for that long and you have already managed to cause injuries! Stop fucking screaming! WE ARE IN A SMALL SPACE! I COULD HEAR YOU IF YOU WERE WHISPERING!” Vilde screams from within my bedroom. 

“Jesus Christ, you fragile flower, I’ll try and tone it down for, your delicateness.” I haven’t rolled my eyes this much in a long time, it feels like an exercise. It feels as if my eye muscles are being knotted together. “He texted me and wants me to entertain him, you aren’t that funny so I can’t count on you to do this for me.”

With her long, dark grey acrylic nails, she pinches the inside of my forearm. In unforeseen legitimate pain, I screech out, “Why the fuck did that hurt ten times more than it usual does?!? Have you become more aggressive than you were before I left?” I chuckle as I harshly rub down my arm to alleviate the pain, “I bet those nails had something to do with it.”

Vilde smirks and proudly states, “You’d think it was the nails, but in my self-defense class, they told us that the skin on the inside of your forearm is 10x more sensitive than the outside of your arms. I mean not that that trick is necessarily life saving but it sure does give me a defense against your bitch ass.” 

_ UGH I really did miss her.  _ Our shared demons (and cheap housing) threw us together and we bonded almost as if we were soulmates. Her inherent need for control and my determination to do everything on my own with my own set of rules and regulations, compliment each other surprisingly. It also doesn’t hurt that we both are a little hot-headed. These all seem to be like deal-breakers to some, I suppose, but for us, our similar routines and habits go well together.

Sweet adoration overcomes me as I watch her smile turn from comedic to nervous.

“Isak, stop mocking me. Yes, I take a self-defense class, process it and move on.” She snaps at me.

In mock offense I throw my hands up in surrender, “I wasn’t mocking you, just please don’t ever pinch me there again and we will be,” I say in my most American accent, “totally copacetic, Vilde!” 

In place of a pinch, I receive a playful punch to my shoulder. “Hold kjeft,” she huffs. “I don’t know why you even brought me in here, did you just want me to supervise the text you’re planning to send?” 

In slight confusion, my eyebrows furrow and I lick my lips, “I actually hadn’t thought that far ahead, but you know what some supervision sounds good.” 

**Even:))**

**14:17**

I’m bored, this is by far the slowest shift 

I have ever worked in the afternoon!!

entertain me:p

**14:29**

Well, the other day I was at work and one of 

my students came to me during my office hours 

in a puddle of tears saying that she was super 

stressed out about the project I assigned.

**14:30**

I was so confused because it was hardly a 

project let alone an assignment, so I asked her why she 

was stressed and this girl deadass says to me, 

“I thought this was an astrology class, you know?

The zodiacs?! I just wanted to learn about my sign, this is

not what I signed up for!”

**_**

“That is not your story to tell, Isak.” Vilde looks disgusted with me, rightfully so since the story is actually about her. 

I can’t help but poke her further, “It is not my fault that what you did was comedic gold. I mean, truthfully, it’s the main reason I decided to major in astronomy so it’s my story too.”

A startled laugh leaves her lips and she begins to slowly rub her temples in exaggerated motions. “I am soo happy my emotional crisis is so funny to you, glad I could be of service.”

My hands encircle her wrists and pull them down from her face as I say, “Without my help you would’ve been fucked, you were too stoned to withdraw from the class-” “Hey!”

“Don’t even argue with me,” I belt out while practically suffocating myself with laughter, “You were too stoned all the time and didn’t want an incomplete on your transcript so I did your fucking work! This story is as much mine as it is yours, so support me or leave.”

With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand signifying me to continue, I press send.

Immediately after pressing send, a reply roles in… 

**Even:))**

**14:30**

It physically hurts that I’m here and you’re there, for another couple hours:(

Also that did not happen! Lmao

**14:31**

Want me to come and sit in the coffee shop until you’re done?

We can walk to my flat after?

**14:32**

Yes it fucking did! I almost dropped dead 

from trying not to laugh in her face!

**14:35**

I don’t believe you for one second, but yah

get your ass down here

_

With that, I begin to dress for the cold that will meet me the moment I step outside and hustle Vilde out the door as she thoroughly protests. All the while, the red has still not left my face, "It physically hurts that I'm here and you're there." How can one say that so unapologetically soon? So sweetly? 

 

The real question, I think, is HOW the fuck is it, that he likes me? It seems that the ocean blue eyes attached to the beautiful Norse god, are only for me and I can't help but feel overwhelmed and giddy and completely head over heels all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to ask anything about updates or anything about this fic you can go follow my tumblr:  
> xgracecaldwell
> 
> (forgive me, I'm not tech-savy so I don't know how to give you the link attached to my handle for tumblr so I'm just gonna give you my username and you can use it or not:) )
> 
> *credit where credit is due, I got the idea for the story Isak tells to Even from Jenny Slate, here's the link (it's really fucking funny)*  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI3rumD76zo  
> don't know how to do the link here either lmao


End file.
